Weasley Diaries
by Asteria Hufflepuff
Summary: Ginny gets hold of a diary but she doesn't know what to write about. Since Hermione made her buy it, she'd thought writing about her. Let's take a peak from a Weasley's diary. FREMIONE and slight HINNY. :) Rated T for Ginny's language. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Special thanks to Ruby Casablanca for editing this story! :)

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Dear Diary,

Today was a special day. Know why? Well, it was because I'd bought you, duh.

Actually, I wasn't the diary type but Hermione MADE me buy you because she said it would make me feel girly. Like ugh. Can you believe it? Me being girly? Yuck. But in case you were wondering, I just bought you so she would shut up (and she did).

I don't have anything to write though, but since Hermione was the reason you're in my hands then, I suppose she'd be a good subject to write about. ;)

And now Mum's calling me for dinner. Suppose this entry was enough, I guess.

Bye for now!

'Til next time,

Ginny Weasley

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Author's Note: **

Hi guys! Another story from yours truly. My 2nd Fremione fanfic. 3

A peak for Ginevra Molly Weasley's thoughts! What do you think about Ginny having a diary?

Well, this story just popped out of my head and I'm done typing it. I'll upload every week. Maybe during weekends.

Read & Review! I'd love to hear from you. :)

Mischief Managed,

Air


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Dear Diary,

Today marks the two-year anniversary of the end of the battle against Voldemort. It was the day many lives were lost because of Snake-Face. It's also the day we lost Percy.

I admit, even though I didn't like Percy that much because he was such a prat – like Ron sometimes – he was still family, particularly one of my beloved brothers (don't tell them I called them that, they'd die of happiness). Mum bawled when she realized she'd lost one of her babies after we got home from the battle. Unfortunately, Perce actually sacrificed his life for Fred. I kind of miss him though. I miss pissing him off sometimes.

Good thing Fred's all right. After that wall fell, Percy managed to get to him just in time to save him. Too bad he wasn't quick enough to save himself. Fred had gotten a few bruises and shouted a few curses for Percy after he found what he did for him saying that he should've let the wall hit him so Perce would still be alive, but other than that, he's good.

Fred and George are still up to their pranks, running their joke shop at the same time. After the war, they rebuilt it immediately because they said that the people needed to get over their sadness. It was quite effective, frankly

After we went to Percy's grave, oh bless my brother's poor soul, we went to have a feast at home together with Hermione and Harry who are like family to us for the anniversary celebration and Victoire's birthday. Andromeda came in with Teddy, whose godfather was Harry. His parents, Tonks and Remus, didn't make it, sadly, so Teddy's only got Harry. It's a pity though; Tonks and Remus won't see how great their son would be.

Kingsley, McGonagall and some other Order members came too. So you could only imagine how crowded our house was. Throughout dinner, Fred and George pulled pranked a lot of people, excluding me of course, but not Hermione. She was their target for a few pranks until she got mad, causing George to almost lose his ear again. Well for Fred, I thought he quite enjoyed her attention, actually. He just listened to and looked at Hermione the entire time. Though I think she didn't notice because she was really mad at them. She even threatened to make a law about their products. That caught the twins' attention, making them talk back to her. But nevertheless, all's well now.

I tried telling Hermione what I had observed a while ago before we went to bed but she dismissed it and said I was just sleepy. She went to bed after that. But I know what I saw so I think I'll just observe my brother for a while instead.

Sleep taking over,

Ginny Weasley

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A/N: The second entry of Ginny's diary.

I'm really sorry for Percy's fans but I really don't like him. Really really sorry to let him die here. And even though I love Remus, he and Tonks were pronounced dead here. It's just Fred that came out alive and well after the battle, following JK's storyline.

Tell me what you think. :)

Mischief Managed,

Air


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the queen, JK Rowling.**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Dear Diary,

It was not a surprise, but Ron and Hermione got in a row again. Ron was being a prat and Hermione was being Hermione. She was telling him to put his clothes in the laundry immediately after he got home from his Auror training but unfortunately, Ron was in a bad mood because he didn't do well in training earlier. So instead of just following what Hermione told him to do, he yelled at her telling her how she was not supposed to be there and how she should have looked for a place of her own which resulted to Hermione walking out in tears.

Mum heard everything so she got mad at Ron too for treating Hermione that way even though they were not together anymore. She told him a million times that it was their (my parent's) house and Hermione could stay as long as she liked to. She also said how Hermione had been tracking her parents for a while now and how she was looking for a way to break her charm on them. And yeah, Mum said some more but I'm too lazy to write it all down.

Long story short, after Mum yelled at Ron, Fred came home earlier than we expected. He and George were supposed to eat dinner here but something came up so he popped around to tell Mum. He came at the right time so he heard what the entire ruckus was about. After he learned what Ron did, he immediately punched Ron and went outside to look for Hermione.

When Hermione came back, she was slightly smiling and Fred was behind her smiling to himself too. Ron immediately said he was sorry and explained his side. Hermione just dismissed it, telling him it was all right.

Dinner was great. Fred decided to stay and asked George to handle the problem alone for now because Fred said, the problem fell under his expertise. Throughout dinner, I saw Fred looking at Hermione who was seated beside me. He had this look like he didn't want her out of his sight. Well, as for Hermione, she just looked up when she was talked to and went back to looking at her plate. I think she didn't feel anyone staring at her.

After dinner, Hermione volunteered to do the dishes and made Mum rest early. I tried to help her but she insisted she was all right so I decided to go to our room instead, but when I was about to go up, I saw Fred making his way to the kitchen. I figured something had happened because when Hermione entered the room, she had this silly smile on her face. The same smile Fred had at dinner a while ago.

Of course I asked her what her smile was all about and luckily she did share. She started from earlier this afternoon when Fred found her.

_**Flashback**_

_"When he found me, he hugged me and comforted me, telling me Ron was a huge prat and that Molly was reprimanding him when he came in. He told me I wasn't a nuisance and said I was welcome anytime, even in their flat," she said as I agreed of course._

_"He was really kind and he tried to make me laugh with a few old jokes. When I finally smiled at him, he looked at me seriously. Know that Gin? He just looked at me. I don't know what he was thinking but it made me blush. So I decided it was time to go inside and went to stand up. He helped me but not after he kissed me on the cheek."_

_I smirked. Now I knew. My brother has it for Hermione._

_"Then when I was doing the dishes like a muggle – oh don't complain, I'm good with that," she said as she noticed I was about to say something. "He went to help me without asking my permission which, of course I was kind of outraged by, but he suddenly pecked me on the lips when I was about to say something."_

_This time, she was blushing Weasley-hair red._

_"So? What did you do?" I encouraged her to go on._

_"I just stared at him while he did some of the dishes and noticed that he was smiling. I didn't know what to say actually so I shut up. When we were done, he faced me and I noticed him looking serious again with the look he had in the garden a while ago. I felt my heart beat faster then."_

_"He said that he wasn't just playing around when he kissed me and was serious about it. He even apologized that he was going to say what he was about to in the kitchen, which wasn't close to romantic. He was planning to do it romantically but he thought to do it now where he said his courage was at full level. All the time I was nervous, Gin. I didn't know what he was planning."_

_"He took my hands and told me that he likes me. He has for years. And he was so happy when Ron and I broke up - which earned him a slap on his arm from me. But he wasn't sorry and just continued to confess. The whole time I was close to melting, Gin. I didn't expect him to confess. I didn't even expect him to like me. I thought it was a ridiculous idea but now, I can't believe it. I still can't believe it," she said blushing and smiling from ear to ear. I think she was about to burst from being so happy._

_"Really now, Hermione, don't stop. You're on the good part. What did you say then? Did you melt right then and there?" I asked._

_"I didn't say anything. I was too overwhelmed, you know? He said he wasn't expecting me to reciprocate his feelings but he said that he'd really appreciate it if I went out on a date with him."_

_By this time, she was blushing an even darker shade of red (if that was possible)._

_"Hermione Granger, tell me you said yes."_

_I was so happy for my brother but Hermione still hadn't told me her response._

_"Well, of course, I said yes. I said it'd be great to go out with him," she said smiling widely._

_I screamed of course. I was really feeling happy for them._

**_End of Flashback_**

Finally, Fred confessed. I was about to ask him about the way he was looking at Hermione but he beat me to it. I'm so happy for the both of them. I mean, Hermione will surely be a part of our family someday when things go great for her and Fred. And as for my other older brother, George, he had been single for a while with the exception of Angelina, of course. But yeah, you get the picture.

Feeling happy for them,

Ginny Weasley

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Here's the 3rd entry. I was feeling happy today so I decided to post this. :)

A Fremione moment guys. I love Fred, really.

Reviews? :)

Mischief Managed,

Air


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Dear Diary,

It's been a while since I last wrote in you. I told you I wasn't the diary type but I've been busy with my application for the Harpies. It has been three days since I sent them my letter and I'm really anxious. So, I decided to write in you again. I don't know, somehow writing makes me feel relaxed. Weird, I know. Well, it's been months since my brother and Hermione's first date. As for that, it went great they said. The whole time they enjoyed each other's company. I think they did because it was followed by a lot of dates afterwards. Each time they got closer with each other.

Oh, I forgot to mention, after Ron and Hermione's row, she immediately looked for a place of her own and found a flat in Diagon Alley. When Ron found out, he was so ashamed of himself but Hermione told him not to bother because she said it was time for her to become an independent woman. But she still visits from time to time and eats dinner with us whenever she comes back from work early.

Whenever she's here, I ask her about her feelings for Fred. She won't admit it but I think she's falling for him. She still gets this silly smile on her face when she talks about him. Her eyes light up every time he comes up in conversation. Their relationship is going slow because of their schedules, but Hermione says they meet almost every day for lunch. I guess it's been progressing quite well, really.

I know I said you're only for Hermione but I think I need to share this with you 'cause it's killing me since I can't tell Hermione immediately. Harry and I finally rekindled our relationship. He asked me out on a date again and of course I said yes. I asked him what took him so long and he said he was waiting for me to graduate from Hogwarts so I would be of legal age. Legal my ass! I graduated a year ago! I said I didn't believe him but he said it was true and it took him this long to pluck up the courage to ask me out again. Ha! Where's the Gryffindor blood, huh?

So I'm kind of excited for our date tomorrow night. Hermione was supposed to be here to help me prepare and I know she'd reprimand me if I didn't get my beauty sleep so ta-ta!

Couldn't contain excitement,

Ginny Weasley

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A/N: And now, Fred & Hermione are dating! Yey!

How'd you think Harry and Ginny's date would go?

Reviews! :)

Mischief Managed,

Air


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Clearly HP's not mine.**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Dear Diary,

I am supposed to be sleeping now since it's late, but I couldn't take it. My date with Harry went bloody well! I mean, for me, okay? It was great.

He took me to this nice muggle restaurant just a few blocks from the London Bridge where we were overlooking the river. The food was good, but not as good as my Mum's cooking. But she's a witch, so yeah. It was a fancy restaurant because all the guests were nicely dressed - girls wearing nice dresses, heels, jewelry and make-up; men were wearing suits of course. And I was like, wearing a blue sundress and flats! I was wearing flats in a fancy restaurant. Unbelievable. But Harry didn't mind; he said it was normal to dress like that nowadays. So if it was fine with Harry, then it was definitely fine with me.

We talked all evening about mostly everything: his training, my letter, my anxiousness for their reply, Ron, and yeah, Fred and Hermione.

Harry said he was fine with their relationship since he saw that Fred was totally in love with her. He talked about this to Ron and said it wasn't much of a big deal to him anymore. Ron had moved on from Hermione and only saw her as a friend, so it wasn't a problem. Harry even saw Fred and her together in some restaurant and pictured them as a couple in love. I'm glad Hermione's best friends are happy for her.

We didn't notice the time so when we looked around, the restaurant was empty with only the two of us left. Wow. Time sure does fly! So we immediately went out. Harry said his apologies to the staff the whole time. He said he was feeling guilty for having them work overtime.

He went home with me but didn't want to come inside. He just said he liked to do it the muggle way and said goodbye. I saw him not wanting to go yet and I wanted to kiss him goodbye, so I did. I kissed Harry Potter. 10 points for that Gryffindor courage!

It'd been a long time since we last kissed but it still felt like the first time. Sparks flew and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Merlin, just how much am I in love with Harry Potter?

Butterflies flying,

Ginny Weasley

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A/N: HINNY pairing. :)

Reviews so I'd post sooner? I'm done typing all of the entries in this story and I'm waiting to post them. Reviews for those who wanted to finish this sooner! :)

Next chapter: A scene that would make Hermione blush like mad. ;)

Mischief Managed,

Air


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything there.**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Dear Diary,

Yeah. It's been a few months since I wrote in you. Well I said I was sorry. I warned you I'm not the diary type. But you will love me for my good news.

Before that I wanted to tell you that I've been accepted to the Harpies! The news came a week after I sent the letter. They said I could start training immediately, so I did. Basically, that's the main reason why I could not write in you all the time. But since we had a short vacation and I wasn't feeling lazy today, I thought I should update you.

Another piece of good news was, you wouldn't believe what I saw today .

During lunch, Mum said I should go bring the excess lunch she made for Fred and George in to their shop. Since I wasn't doing anything that time, I agreed.

As I floo'd into their shop, I found it empty. Well mostly, it was because it was lunchtime so I decided to go up to their flat because I didn't see them in the back room. Even Verity wasn't there.

I went up the stairs and when I reached the door, I just opened it without knocking, you know, since they were Fred-and-George-who-don't-knock-on-doors-for-Merlin's-sake. But as I entered, no one welcomed me. I saw no one, so I went to the kitchen. I called for them and unfortunately, no one answered. I checked George's room first since his was closest. It was empty. So I proceeded to Fred's room, which was a little further away from the sitting room. You wouldn't believe my surprise when I saw Hermione on my brother's bed wearing his shirt. *Holy Mum, I was speechless. Then I heard someone in the bathroom and figured it was Fred because it sounded like Fred. Can you believe it? Fred, my brother, singing in the shower? What a shock.

Instead of disturbing the sleeping beauty, I closed the door and went to write a note beside Mum's cooking. I even joked that I wanted to be a godmother in a few months.

When Hermione came a bit earlier for dinner, she couldn't look at me. I knew she saw my note, which was making her act like that. There was still time so I went to my room and told her to follow me.

Upon entering my room, it was like Harry all over again. She was saying sorry and blah blah blah. I laughed at her because she was acting silly. I told her it was fine with me and she need not feel embarrassed. I just asked her how they were doing and she had forgotten all about the embarrassment in a snap.

You could say that she was in love with my brother right now because she's like the muggles in the TV who talked non-stop. She said Fred was great. He was sweet all the time, surprising her with small things everyday: giving her flowers, cute notes, fetching her from work, cooking for her and much more. I admit I kind of envied her since Harry wasn't much like that but he's a gentleman. I didn't know the guy she was talking about was my brother because really, when did he do that? Maybe it was just Hermione. She's a good influence on him but maybe not so good because she was bringing out his cheesiness. Gross. I didn't know my brother could be that sweet.

So that's it, all my good news. Oh and one more thing, I can't wait for Christmas. Wonder what I'll get for Harry, Mum, Dad, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Luna, blast it! The list could go on. The perks of knowing so many people. Ugh.

Now feeling lazy,

Ginny Weasley

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A/N: A progress in Fred and Hermione's relationship.

I know the entries are short but I couldn't just upload it all at once. I like how this story ended and I'd like you to anticipate for it. I hope you'll like it though. Only 3 more entries left. :)

Btw, did you get the one with the * part? Comment/review if you did. Haha. ;)

Mischief Managed,

Air


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish, but nope, still not mine.**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Dear Diary,

Today's a good day because it's Christmas! Happy Christmas! As the muggles say, ho-ho-ho! Oh wait, that big old man with a red suit and a white beard says that. Never mind.

The weather was cold today but it was a happy cold. I couldn't share this entry with Hermione mainly because this was for her.

Earlier, I overheard Fred and George talking in their room. I was going to give them my presents and found the door open. I couldn't resist, so I eavesdropped. Hey, I'm curious alright?

Fred was talking to George about a ring and dinner at some place. I couldn't understand it at first but then I heard him say Hermione. Hermione... ring... dinner...? He was going to propose! So I immediately entered the room, which surprised them, and locked the door and cast a silencing charm. I told them I overheard their conversation and was sorry. At first, Fred was skeptical at letting me in on the secret but when I said that I knew what Hermione likes when it came to this sort of thing, he immediately let me help him.

I was so excited that I needed to tell someone, and since Hermione can't know this, you're my only hope. Fred really wanted to do something big for her, but I told him she mentioned her dream proposal and wedding to me one time and as I recalled, she wanted it to be simple. In the end, we planned a simple dinner at her favorite place and Fred told me to help him get her a ring tomorrow since I know what she'd like. And again, I couldn't contain my excitement.

So excited for this,

Ginny Weasley

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A/N: How d'you think Fred will propose?

Next chapter: The proposal.

Love/hate this chapter? Hit the button below. :)

Mischief Managed,

Air


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Know that Harry Potter is not mine.**

Thank you to those who supported this story! :)

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Dear Diary,

Hermione said yes! Merlin, I'm so happy for them! The proposal was a success and Hermione cried her eyes out. It was a simple dinner, which Hermione thought was just a date in a garden after he took her to the largest library in the world. It went like this:

When they were in the library, Fred brought a book with him when they left and Hermione, being a curious one, went to borrow it. Fred said she could look at it after their dinner because manners first. I know. It was weird. What a bad reason, Fred. But it worked with Hermione.

Then she told him about how her mother told her when she was young not to read at the dinner table and put her book in a proper place. From there, it went on and on. She didn't know we were near them and kind of watching them. She didn't notice, even when we were really noisy, because Fred hired a pianist and a violinist to play music in the background.

After their dinner, the proposal finally came.

_**Flashback**_

_When Fred noticed that Hermione was nearly done with her dinner, he asked, "Hermione, love, do you still want to look at the book?"_

_Immediately, her eyes twinkled happily. She nodded and said, "You know, I was curious. I mean, you never did like reading that much except when it's needed for making your products at the shop." Fred handed her the book as she continued, "So this got my curiosity especially when this book isn't related to any of the subjects you're good at." She smirked at my brother._

_"Well, this one's different, love. I don't quite understand this book but a few lines went to me." He grinned at her._

_"Really now? Let's see what lines caught Fred Weasley's attention." She said and started to look at the front cover closely. Her eyes widened. "This is a muggle novel, Fred. Did you really read this?" She looked up at him, surprised. Well, who wouldn't be, right?_

_He nodded. "Yeah. I came across this while I was in a bookshop one day and got curious by the cover and its title. So I said to myself that I'll give reading a shot but then I still couldn't get the hang of it so I stopped after I read the underlined words." He smiled sheepishly at her. Ha! I knew it. My brother couldn't read a whole book._

_Hermione smiled at him and started to open the book. As she flipped a few pages, she gasped at what she saw. Below the underlined words was a ring with a diamond in the center surrounded by smaller ones. I know what it looks like because I helped Fred with it. Oh the perks of being me. Hermione touched it and looked at Fred._

_Smiling, he leaned across the table to hold her hand and started to recite his favorite line, "I was about half in love with her by the time we sat down. That's the thing about girls. Every time they do something pretty, … you fall half in love with them, and then you never know where the hell you are." He inhaled and continued, "Hermione, I didn't know how it started but one day, I found myself mesmerized by you. Back in your fifth year, I admit, I admired you then. When you spoke in front of us the first DA meeting, I noticed how you've changed for all the years I've known you. You have the fiery determination in your eyes as you've told us that we needed to do something against Umbridge. Since then, I've always admired you."_

_"When you showed awe in our products, I swore to work harder to gain more of your attention. My heart leapt every time you say our products were amazing. I always thought that it was only because of my admiration that I found myself longing for your presence. But when Georgie pointed out that my face always lit up when you're in the room or that I was constantly looking at you even from afar or I always asked for your help when we couldn't find the wrong thing in our experiment, he told me that I might fancy you. I didn't disagree with him, instead, I found myself thinking more and more of you."_

_"You know that I gave way to Ron when I realized he fancied you, too, though in the end, it didn't work out for the both of you, I was glad about it but I still kept my distance thinking that you're still in love with him. But when I found out you were crying by the lake that day, I swore to myself that I'd be the one to make you happy, to make you smile, to make you laugh, to love you forever. So when I was sitting down with you there and you laughed at my attempted efforts to make you smile, I remembered my favorite line and I knew, then, that I was half in love with you." Hermione was crying by this time now._

_"The other half happened when you and I begun dating. I think you didn't notice but when you agreed to go out with me the very first time, Merlin, I was overjoyed that I had a hard time sleeping that night. I was filled with glee when you kept on going with dates with me. And at times when we're together, I found out smaller things about you like how you purse your lips when you're deep in thought, how you always swallow your food first before you talk, how you scrunch up your nose when something's bothering you, or how you sigh every time somebody interrupts your reading. All these little but important things made me fall in love with you more and more each day." Fred ended and got up from his sit. He took the ring from the opened book which was laid on her lap, kneeled in front of her, held the ring up and said, "So here I am, Hermione Jean Granger, asking if you would do me the honor of becoming my beautiful, bookworm bride?"_

_He looked at her, anxiously waiting for her reply. In return, Hermione looked at him lovingly before saying, "Yes, Fred, yes! How I'd love to be your bride!" He was relieved and put the ring on her finger._

_Hermione immediately tackled him with a hug. _Our family was relieved too and Mum couldn't stopped crying. Oh for Merlin's sake.__

_**End of Flashback**_

Mum was ecstatic for the both of them. She was crying the whole time Fred was telling his speech. It was like Fred was proposing to her instead of Hermione. She glared at me when I told her that. Gladly, I was saved by Fred when he told us to come out. Hermione couldn't believe that we were hiding behind the tall bushes all the time. She also looked shocked to know that we were following them the whole day too. Still, it made her happy.

During the day, Harry was taking pictures of them. So when we emerged from the tall bushes nearby, he played all of them on a projector. I don't know what it was so don't ask me. All I know was, it played their pictures on large screen blah blah blah...

Oh and by the way, before this day ended, I cornered Harry by the stairs. I told him that if ever he'd be the one to propose to me (I wish he would), I'd like a proposal as sweet as what my brother did. If his proposal wasn't as close to that or more, I told him to prepare for my 'no'. You wouldn't believe me but the look on his face was priceless! Hahahaha!

Hey, I wasn't kidding when I told him I wanted a sweet proposal. I mean, who wouldn't? It's in every girl's dream, isn't it? ;)

Wishing for a sweet proposal of my own,

Ginny Weasley

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me.

Oh and the exact quote is:

_"I was half in love with her by the time we sat down. That's the thing about girls. Every time they do something pretty, [even if they're not much to look at, or even if they're sort of stupid,] you fall half in love with them, and then you never know where the hell you are." - The Catcher in the Rye by J. D. Salinger_

I omitted the words enclosed with a bracket because I find it insulting for Hermione and for other girls too. And I want you all to know that I searched for other quotes but this particular one seemed appropriate for this story (except the words enclosed with brackets). I also did some research about this book and found out that this was banned from a lot of communities. If your community's one of them, I apologize. I only liked the quote.

Let's just say that in this fanfic, the words enclosed weren't included in the book because I think it would rile Hermione up and it would ruin their dinner.

The last & next chapter: The wedding.

Mischief Managed,

Air


	9. Chapter 9

**For the last time, I do not own Harry Potter.**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Dear Diary,

I didn't know that Fred could get any sweeter.

It was the morning of the wedding when Bill entered the room. It was exactly half past eleven and we were getting ready since the wedding was going to start at half past five. He knocked on the door and said his congratulations. He wished his good luck and gave a thin, silver ring that was specially made to fit a ring finger. Where would the wedding ring go now? But nonetheless, it was sweet of him to give something.

When Charlie came in, like Bill, he said his congratulations and that he hoped that the bride would make a better man out of his brother, not that he wasn't already a good man, he added in a hurry. He stayed much longer than Bill because he had to watch over Victoire while Fleur got ready. Charlie told stories about when he and Fred were young. He loved his family very much by the way he had spoken of them. But before he leave, he gave a ring as well - same as the one Bill gave but only gold - and winked. He was being playful; it's like he knew something. It was very weird but I guess that was Charlie for you, the still-single Weasley.

Right after a shower, another knock came through the door. Opening it, future in-laws came into view. It wasn't a surprise when they came because they were to be expected, but not this early. It was still half past one in the afternoon! Mrs. Weasley was crying when as she approached while Mr. Weasley just smiled. They gave an official welcome into their family and insisted to be called Mum and Dad. As they were taking their leave, they gave a ring like what Bill gave and said to put it on the ring finger. Why would they give the same thing as Bill?

Somehow, the rings were forgotten for quite a while but were remembered when Ron came in, saying some tearful things before giving the same ring Charlie gave. He didn't stay long, but he said he was really happy for his soon-to-be sister-in-law. He left too quickly when he felt I was going to question him about the rings.

Ginny and Fleur came to help with the hair and make-up. Ginny did the hair while Fleur was tasked to do the face. They were both dressed beautifully and guilt came for having them to help out but they said they didn't mind at all.

At half past three, Harry came in while the two were still working. He asked his girlfriend and Fleur to leave the room for a while. Would he give another ring?

Harry said that he had to do this now since he couldn't later. He stated that he was happy that Fred was the one. He also said that Fred was the best man he knew and that he couldn't think of anyone more perfect. Harry was really the sweetest. He said that he had a surprise just before the wedding. He knew surprises wouldn't be much appreciated but he said, "Oh you'll like this one."

After giving a hug, he made to leave. He denied having forgotten to give something and said that his present was in one of the boxes and his surprise would be revealed later when asked if he had forgotten to give something. It was quite confusing but it shouldn't have been much to think about because Ginny and Fleur entered again to continue what they were doing.

It was nearing four in the afternoon when the girls finally finished. Fleur left quickly after, but not before giving her congratulations and a hug. When Ginny was the only one in the room, she gave a hug so tight and said that finally she'd have a sister. She was really happy when she gave the ring – the same as what Bill, Molly and Arthur gave - that I was kind of expecting earlier from Harry. I had 3 silver and 2 gold rings.

When Ginny felt a question coming, she said, "You'll find out soon," and left.

At quarter after four, Harry entered the room again. He gave his compliments, saying, "breathtakingly beautiful" and "Fred'll never know what hit him".

After a moment, two familiar faces came in. They were none other than my Mum and Dad. Merlin, tears were spilled for almost an hour, stuck in each other's arms the whole time. It was unbelievable that they were here on this particular day. They were proud of all the things I'd contributed to the magical world. Harry explained to them what had happened and the reasons why obliviating them was the only option. They even said that they understood the reasons and wished good luck and their congratulations.

When they left, instead of Harry, another redhead appeared. It was none other than George, Fred's other half. It was a surprise because at this time, he should've been with Fred, being his best man and all. He said that he loved to have another sister and welcomed me to the family. He also said Fred would be the happiest man since he got to marry the girl of his dreams. Wait, I didn't know that. He explained that Fred had had his eyes on me since Dumbledore's Army my fifth year and he just let Ron give a go because he's their little brother. But when Ron became a prat even more, he planned to take action so here it was now, a few minutes 'til our wedding.

What's with all the people making the bride cry today? Shouldn't she be smiling? George was making me cry as he said what Fred had forgotten to. I didn't know about all these things so I was so grateful to George. I hugged him as he congratulated me. He said he was looking forward to another Weasley addition. Before he leave, he gave another thin gold ring, which was the same as what Charlie and Ron gave not so long ago. Curiosity was rising because I had six gold and silver rings on my ring finger - supposed to be where my wedding band should be in a few minutes. George noticed my curiosity and said that I had to wait just a little longer.

I was getting anxious because in a few minutes, I'd finally see Fred and I was going to be his wife. Butterflies were flying in my stomach while I was waiting and then, finally, my father came to escort me downstairs and to walk me down the aisle.

I heard the music playing when we got outside the back door. My stomach felt like I was going to be sick but I thought it was because of anxiety. I ignored it and looked at the people.

Most people in the Order were there. Friends, Dumbledore's Army, a few classmates from Hogwarts, colleagues, my parents, and of course, the Weasleys were there too. I looked at them all and I noticed some were crying like my Mum and Molly. Lastly, I saved the best for last, and I finally looked at Fred.

Merlin, he was gorgeous. His eyes were twinkling as he looked at me. I remembered the butterflies that wouldn't stop moving in my stomach. Was I really going to marry this man? This man-god? Oh, I couldn't believe it.

The ceremony went on and when the exchanging of the rings came, Fred saw my left hand. I told him that his family gave me the rings. As I continued to explain, he looked at me and grinned.

_**Flashback**_

_"I know. I'm afraid these rings were my doing," Fred admitted as he looked at Hermione._

_"What? Then where would you put our wedding ring now?" She asked him._

_"Do the vows and watch." He said and waited for Hermione to finish her vows._

_When it was Fred's turn, he took out a ring that was the same as the other six rings only it was a mixture of both gold and silver. He slid the final ring onto her finger and took his wand out. While he was saying his vows, he was looking at Hermione's eyes and tapped the rings slowly with his wand._

_"On this day, I, Fred Weasley, take you, Hermione Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife as I promise you my heart for forever. *tap* I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where, but as we take this journey ahead of us, I solemnly swear to hold your hand and face the roughness and smoothness of the road together, in laughter and in sadness. *tap* I promise to hold your hand every day and night and to never ever let us lose our spark. *tap* You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow you still manage to love me. *tap* There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you and I feel truly blessed because I've found a love that grows with you. *tap* I vow to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share in the silence when they are not. *tap* I vow to be beside you always, to grow old with you forever until the end and whatever life may bring, I vow to love you forever. *tap*"_

_As he was on his seventh tap, Hermione felt the rings go warm. She looked at them and saw them magically combining. A beautiful, silver and gold plated ring the size of all the rings combined surrounded with small diamonds at the center._

_Hermione was crying when she looked at the ring on her finger where all the seven rings once were. She looked at Fred who was smiling at her reaction._

_"The rings symbolize each member of our family who gave them to you and their blessings to us. This will be our bond forever and nothing can break us apart. I love you, Hermione Granger."_

_He ended his vow, took her hand and kissed her ring._

_Both rings of Fred and Hermione warmed up as their owners finally sealed their vows with a kiss. Everyone cheered and was happy for the two._

_**End of Flashback**_

That was the sweetest thing Fred ever did for me amongst his other acts of love. I am so happy I married Fred. I am so happy that I met him. And for once, I am so happy I met Ronald because if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have met Fred Weasley, my Fred Weasley.

Happily married,

Hermione Weasley

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A/N: Now, did you expect the last entry would be from Hermione? Haha. :)

Seven rings symbolize the seven surviving redheads: Bill, Charlie, Molly and Arthur (counted as one), Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred respectively.

Fred's vows came from different lines from different vows. I picked some lines that I think would fit for Fred's love for Hermione because I couldn't find a vow that was already made that would be appropriate for Fremione.

Thank you to those who supported Weasley Diaries throughout the end. It meant a lot to a writer if her readers loved or appreciated her work. Thank you. :)

If you want to read a Fremione one-shot, check out _Cherries On Top_ by yours truly.

Mischief Managed,

Air


End file.
